


Hogwarts Fables

by JediC8H10N4O2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediC8H10N4O2/pseuds/JediC8H10N4O2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross listed on fanfiction.</p>
<p>The students who were yearmates with Harry Potter are mostly well known. In fact, they are so well known that parents tell their stories to their children, to explain morals. There is a story in everyone's actions, and a lesson to be learned. And in the end, it is not just those yearmates from whom lessons can be learned</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't Own

Possibly AU (Probably, but only slightly)

In Harry's year, there were forty students. Ten to each house. Many of them are known, because those seven (six) years they went to Hogwarts were memorable, and they were a part of it. Their stories are told throughout the years, replacing Beedle the Bard as the stories children heard at bedtime.

Everyone knows the story of Vincent Crabbe. It's told as a warning to not overestimate yourself and your magic. He cast fiendfire and destroyed the room that Dumbledore's Army used. He was an idiot, and didn't realize that just being able to cast a spell meant you could control it. So his story was a story of warning, of watch-yourself. Do not reach beyond your ability or you will be like Vincent Crabbe.

Draco Malfoy is controversial. He was a Death Eater, but he didn't want to, but he wasn't good. His is a story told of mistakes. Do not be a Malfoy children, do not join a side because it is how you've been raised. Do not just listen to the stories of triumphs. There is always a dark side, and are you willing to go there? To kill on someone's orders? To forfeit your free will? Draco Malfoy found out the hard way.

Other stories of Malfoy have him more redeeming. Realizing that he joined the wrong side, recognizing that his beliefs were not what he thought. No matter how the story is told, with Malfoy as a mistaken person, or a coward, the warning is the same. Don't do something you will regret: you will carry the mark forever.

Pansy Parkinson was a bully. She never did get better, but she also was never really involved in the war. The story of Pansy is told to remind children that children do not think. She spoke out and said "Give him Harry Potter" in a room of people she had tormented, bullied, lorded her status over. She thought herself above the rest, not realizing that she was a child who had ruined her own life in her arrogance. The story is of no arrogance, that those you tease today may be responsible for your future tomorrow. And children hold a grudge. Children are very good at holding a grudge.

Beware of Blaise Zabini's mom. Everyone knew that, and when his own wives began to disappear, the warning passed to his family. To marry a Zabini was almost certain death. And that became a truth in the Wizarding World, a threat. "Do what I say child, or I'll arrange your marriage to a Zabini."

The other Slytherins were known by name, if not by story. Millicent Bulstrode as Pansy's body guard, Gregory Goyle as Malfoy's. Theodore Nott kept his nose down, and made it out relatively unscathed. Daphne Greengrass existed, but that's all anyone could say of her. But these Slytherins, they did nothing to control their classmates. The lesson taught was 'do not ignore what you see'. If you do, you are just like them.

Ravenclaw had a few students. Lisa Turpin, Su Li, Padma Patil, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot.

On a whole, none stood out. They learned as Ravenclaws aught. They did what they could, as well as they could. They loved information, and shared what they could. It cost them some blood, and probably tears, but they knew where they stood. They tried the best and strove to help. Their lesson is really just about doing what you can, because that is all that anyone can ask of you. Oh, and don't go with a red head as a last minute date. It tends to end badly.

Hufflepuff had Susan Bones, and Hannah Abbott and Justin Finch-Fletchly and Ernie Macmillon and Zacharias Smith.

Zacharias Smith was a Hufflepuff, but not the kind expected. He was snobbish, self-righteous, and had a huge ego. He was proud of where he came from, and not afraid to show it. His story, told in hushed whispers and quiet tones, is of a wolf in sheep's clothing. A house does not make a person, any more than a person makes a house. Smith's legacy is that all children knew that your house did not define you. After all, Zacharias Smith was not loyal (he ran, children, instead of fighting) nor was he hard working (except when his life was on the line). No young ones, the house you are put in does not define you, but your choices.

Ernie Macmillan was a better Hufflepuff. He may have been occasionally wrong, and accused those who shouldn't, but no one could say he wasn't loyal to his friends. He had the right intentions, just not often the right approach. So children heard the tales of the boy who called the wrong boy 'Slytherin's heir'. They learned to not to accuse people without all the evidence, but that protecting your friends is still noble. He may not have been the best or the brightest Hufflepuff, the stories go, but he was a Hufflepuff who loved his friends. His mark on history is that noble goals are not necessarily accomplished by noble deeds, and that loyalty towards friends is true loyalty indeed.

Hannah Abbott is the classic character who is tethered to the world. She is not the girl who believes in Nargles, but she did think an escapee could become a flower bush. She could be persuaded to believe in poorly thought out ideas. She had her problems, she made mistakes. "Flamingos from a ferret, now you don't want to do that." Hannah let the stress get to her, but never when it counted. She would fight and protect those she could, fiercely and without fail. That character, young children, is someone you want to know. Her wisdom lies in strength when needed, not always strong but dependable.

Susan Bones was strong, you know. Her family suffered under the Dark Lord, as he tried to kill them all. And even though it scared her, and even though it seemed tough, she decided to fight against him just as her family had. Her story, boys and girls, is that it's okay to be afraid. She did not come to the fight the night of Dumbledore's Death, but she returned and helped in the Year of the Carrows. She was afraid, but still tried to be true to herself. She helped those around her, and left her mark. Be helpful, boys and girls alike, to those you can. It is okay to be afraid, just don't let it control you.

Justin was a nice young man, who made such loyal friends. He tried his best. He was prudent when it counted. He stayed away from the supposed Heir, as a muggle-born he was at risk. He also left when seventh year came round, for he knew what he should do. He tried his best, but when he couldn't, he would do what was most prudent. To protect himself, he left his friends, his home, and possibly his country. For at seventeen he was too young to die in such a horrible way. And children take note, that although they should try, there are times they must admit defeat. That there are times when you have to retreat, and lick your wounds and wait.

Gryffindor had Harry, Ron, Hermione. Neville. Dean and Seamus, Lavender and Parvati. Does anyone not know their stories?

Harry Potter, boy-who-lived, the Chosen One, the Man-Who-Won. He saved the school so many times, and also the world. Parents tell those stories to their children as bedtime stories, instead of the fiction his classmates grew up on. 'Harry Potter defeated a Basilisk, scared off five thousand dementors, beat three of-age wizards in a tournament all before he was fifteen.' The legends were spoken with awe, although the moral was slightly different. Harry Potter was a Hero, and rules that applied to normal humans did not seem to apply to him. Therefore, be amazed at what Harry Potter did, but do not be Harry Potter. His life is a lonely one, with so few people who do not worship the man who defied the odds. Harry Potter is special, and while you should be grateful he is, don't try and be him.

Ron Weasley grew up, so the stories go. Apparently he used to be a very jealous person, believing the world out to get him. Apparently he hated his best friend Harry Potter at one point, and rumor had it that he abandoned him at another point. Parents talk of Ron Weasley, because to talk of Harry without talk of Ron would leave the stories empty. But what children learn from their parents talk of Ron Weasley is that you shouldn't want what others have. Be grateful for what you have. He was jealous over Harry's money, and did not realize until almost too late that he had the family Harry always wanted.

Hermione Granger is a cautionary tale. Oh yes, she was the brains of the trio. She was responsible for their many plans and without her everyone agrees that Harry would have failed. But she thought herself too smart. She brewed a polyjuice potion in her second year, before learning all that could go wrong. Luckily she made it right, and her only punishment was that she used the hair of a cat, not a human. And again, she thought she had to know all and used a time-turner her third year. Time turners, parents warned, are very dangerous. Hermione spent all her time studying and drove herself down the beginning path of insanity. Oh, everyone was able to mostly ignore the signs, but she had changed after that year, and when she broke down after sending her youngest off to school, well, she tried to learn too much. 'There is a limit, children, to what you can learn.' Parents solemnly told their children when asked about the last member of the trio.

Neville Longbottom is a hero. Not a hero like Harry, because Harry was chosen by Magic and Fate and Voldemort, but because he chose to be. He did what he knew was right, no matter if it made him unpopular. He was brave and did what needed to be done. He fought beside Harry and killed the snake. He lead Dumbledore's Army in the Year of the Carrows. Yes Neville is the hero here, and everyone agrees. Heroics is doing what is right, no matter what others say. And just because you don't shine now, doesn't mean you won't shine later. Neville grew into himself and became the man everyone wishes they could be. So Neville is who you should aspire too, parents tell their young children. Do what's right, stand and fight, and chose to be like Neville.

Seamus Finnigan was Irish and proud, and everyone knew it. He may not have been good at getting alcohol, but was good at pyrotechnics. He loved his mother to a fault, and valued his best friend. His story is told, from fifth year on. Boys are sometimes hot tempered folk, who insult each other easy. He accidentally insulted Harry, who accidentally insulted his mother. Now, Seamus loved his mother dear, and defended her to all. So he kept alive a minor breach in Gryffindor that year. But in the end, he was able to stand and admit that he was wrong. Not wrong to love his mother so much, but to believe the lies being spread. So children, remember that fights should end, with no hard feelings on either side. Seamus stayed until the end, right behind the others. He fought for what he believed was right, and also to protect his mother. Seamus was able to let bygones be gone. So hear his story, of bravery still for protecting his mother and younger students and being able to accept that he could be wrong.

Dean Thomas was born a muggle lad, who never knew his father. Despite this fact, he did not wallow. He tried his best and had good friends and was able to balance a fight. He could tread the line between feuding friends, and not upset either. He did what he could as long as he could, and wasn't afraid of a fight. He struggled on, despite the fact that some would see him dead. Dean went on the run his seventh year, to not leave his family in danger. He left his good friend, despite Seamus' plans, to protect him as well. His story is told that one can be bold, and be able to protect family and friends. After all, the hardest thing, is leaving them all without a trace and just the assurance that you'll see them again. Bravery, young friends, that's bravery there. To give up all you know to protect all you care.

Parvati was a girl, a little wiser than her friend. She was the reasonable one of the two, her and Lavender. She aimed to be a Seer, and looked up to those who Saw. She distinguished herself from her twin, and stood on her own two legs. She fought the fights she believed were right, and would not hear a word against those she liked. But her tale has sorrow, for as many know, her best friend was slaughtered. Parents teach of Parvati, the girl who supported her friend despite differences. They teach of a girl who knows what she wants, and isn't afraid to step up.

Lavender Brown is a sorry story. The only one to not survive. She was a girl, and did not mix with Hermione and her studious ways. She adored Divination, and believed in it all. She went after what she wanted and fought very hard. Her time as the girlfriend of Ron shows, she loved with her heart and all that she owns. The story gets sad as it comes to its end, for she died protecting all of her friends. Her moral is live, with all that you can, for you never know when life's going to end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's year was not the only one we can learn from. Take what you can from the teachers as well

Disclaim: If I owned, the last movie totally would have ended with Dark Lord Funk. So be glad I don't

Also not sure if this is better or worse than the first chapter. I might possibly do another one with the non-teaching adults.

Now while Harry Potter's yearmates were very well known, so to were their teachers who went with them to Hell.

So first let's start with Quirrel, for he was first to die. The tales that have spread about him should give everybody pause. He went away to find himself, and instead he lost control. He thought he'd discovered power, but had really only dug his hole. He fell to the whispers of the wraith of Voldemort, lured to him with false promises of power, might and gold. He gave up his body to feed a nasty soul. And he was forced to do whatever Voldemort required. And at the last discovered that Voldemort cared not if he expired. So listen children to the tale of poor Professor Quirrel. For reach too high and want too much will make your fall near fatal.

Second should be Professor Lockheart from year two. He was a lovely author who had written a book or two. But Lockheart knew within his heart that he was no good wizard. The only spell he knew reliably was how to erase memory. So in a fight, he was no use, but he could claim the credit. Which is what he did around the world, before he decided to settle. And so he took the job at Hogwarts, with little concern at all. For how much trouble could actually happen where Dumbledore made the calls? And so he went and tried to teach, and realized quick it was no easy feat. And so to keep his fanbase, he repeated the stories he never did. And in the end he fell to pride, and a luckily broken wand. The legacy that Lockheart has left is not what he had hoped. Instead he's remembered for being quite a dope. Now all of you who hear this tale, remember at least this: be careful what you do to others, for it will eventually come back to you.

I suppose Professor Kettleburn should be next, but there isn't much to say. He stayed for two years only. In fact, one might be inclined to say he got out early. Now while he had one arm and half a leg, everyone agrees, that retiring before year three was the smartest thing he did. So while there's no deep lesson in this brief journey they all went on, one might say that everyone gets lucky once. After all, he kept the arm.

Next we get to Remus Lupin, a very nice young fellow. He seemed a little ragged and weary, but was a very calming presence. He loved to teach and he loved his subject and it was very clear. Now human interaction was a thing he kind of feared. He distanced himself from his friends' only son, and lived a lonely life. But he tried his best to keep kids safe when a dangerous criminal was on the run. He taught young Harry his second signature spell, the one that made a stag. Unfortunately his story here becomes a little sorry. For he had borrowed a special map, that noted who was where, and rushed out one night to seek justice for a friend. This wouldn't be too bad you see, if he hadn't forgotten his drink. Because he was a werewolf and it was a full moon, and what a mess that could have been. He did come back, to fight the fight and protect those students he once taught. Unfortunately he died, a number in the fight. His story is a sad one, of loss and loss and loss, but really what one needs to get is that you mustn't wallow. All the loss that he had faced in his short thirty eight years, had led to him deciding that he didn't deserve a thing. He had a wife and had a son, but went to fight and hoped they'd won. Life is hard, and never easy, but you shouldn't ever give up. Because when he did, he almost lost that for which he fought.

And now we come to year four, and we run into a puzzle. To write about the Mad-eye Moody who was locked inside his trunk there? Or to tell the tale of his insane captor? Either way you tell it, the stories are entwined. Don't be an idiot, CONSTANT VIGILANCE. Then everything would have been fine. Instead, for seven months the original was locked up while in his place a devoted follower of Voldemort stood watch. Now, the fake was good at teaching, although he was insane. He preferred a hands on method, most nearly what the original would have done. Although for different reasons. For the fake enjoyed the darkest magic and reveled in it's usage. The original had a good code, to be ready for all that their uses. However he seemed to miss something the day he was trapped in a trunk. So better be careful, and keep an eye out because one never knows when something can go wrong. Also, children, do not keep your children under an Unforgivable even if they disagree with you. For if they break it, they will hate it, and most likely do you in. So CONSTANT VIGILANCE and let justice do its thing. Don't be crazy, I've heard that helps.

Year five we have Umbridge, and now we're at DADA professor five. She was pink and small and fat and was a bureaucrat. She did not teach what they should learn, and made the school a platform. And from this platform she expounded the glories of her master. She loved the rich and hated the poor and god forbid you be muggleborn. Oh, and if you did something she abhorred, she'd make you scar yourself as a reward. Indeed she tried to control too much, and enjoyed her dictator status. But as we all know, she created her enemy with every repressive decree. For in the end the students rose up, for teenagers are tricky. You tell them not to do something, and they will do it quickly. And to this day she does not know just why they never listened. So from this toad, comes this good lesson: the more you try to control everyone's actions, your enemies will pick up traction. She was felled by her own pride (and possibly the centaurs). She signed her own certificate, and dug a deep hole, but if you don't respect others, don't expect it in return.

And now we look at Dumbledore, the lord of Hogwarts castle. Despite the beliefs of the wizarding world sometimes he is no master. He isn't perfect or a saint, and yet he tried his hardest. The problem is he's thought of as a saint inside of many circles. There are no checks against his power, and so he must stride forth. He makes decisions with only his wisdom, and prays that everything works. And when it doesn't, he does nothing, but make another plan. For he had an end goal, and wanted it done, even if some people might be crushed under his thumb. The Greater Good he called it, this idea of peace for always. However, he just saw the bigger picture. He forgot the little details that might have been important. So here we come to the lesson, that no wizard is perfect, and can make mistakes.

Hagrid was a good fellow, although his tastes were rather odd. He took over for professor Kettleborn, to teach students of the creatures that he loved. His first textbook was one that bites, and many of his animals decided to fight. Sometimes Hagrid forgot that not everyone was like he. For he was half-giant, and a friend to many beasts. But some of those beasts enjoyed a wizard filled feast. And since his favorite creatures were often dangerous, he put his students in some danger, totally nonplussed. But still he tried to do his best, and worshiped those who helped him. He would not hear a word against Dumbledore, nor did he doubt him. He assumed there was a bigger picture, that he couldn't see, and so he helped with things that better left alone. He was very loyal, to his friends, his home, and Dumbledore, although he was quick to lose his confidence, and fast to drink it back. But despite mistakes, he tried his best, and that is all we can do. But maybe you should think a little before you follow through. Even if there might be a picture you can't see, blindly following anyone could be hazardous for you. Hagrid did survive, oh yes, but there were moments that were bad. In Azkaban second year, and kicked off the staff table in the fifth. He even had to watch as McGonagall was stunned. He always showed his loyalty although it caused him trouble: after all, it is kind of stupid to hold a party for the guy most wanted. Again, the story tells a tale of happiness and woe. It warns against blind faith you see, because blind faith does not help you.

Snape is an interesting man, and no one knows the truth. He was a spy, for one side a lie. Unfortunately for him he made a mistake when he was a whole lot younger, and insulted his friend and also crush so much that with him she never bothered. He loved devoted, loved for years, despite her marriage and death, but when her son came to school with a different face he was met. He taunted and tortured and verbally abused, under the guise of teaching. He tried to make the Slytherins more accepted to the school, but unfortunately his methods were really rather cruel. Points for breathing loudly, for not helping a student or helping a student, and only accepting the best. He would never win a popularity contest. And he ended up hurting his house more than help, for by taking points and giving punishments and allowing his students the reign he did, he turned into a bully. And that left three whole houses full of people who were convinced that they were evil. And despite the fact he hated bullying, and had been bullied long ago, he never taught those in his house that that was not the way to go. And when Voldemort came back, he walked a narrow line, and had to die while knowing that his life had been a lie. He had few friends, and many who disliked him. And he was stuck when he was appointed Headmaster by Voldemort, for he couldn't do anything that would seem against his lord. He managed to help as much as he could, although it cost him his life. He wasn't very happy with how it had turned out. The story here is careful, very careful you must be. For actions have consequences that you might not think or see. And also don't allow yourself to become a spy in war, for neither side will help you. The only thing that you accomplish is barely being tolerated, for no one is really sure just whose side your on in the first place.

McGonagall had her faults, as head of Gryffindor house. She did not favor her students over other houses. And sometimes she didn't listen, and often made mistakes. She really cared for her students though, despite her outer demeanor. She even cared about the people she just didn't like. For she brought back Trelawney when Umbridge kicked her out. A stern and powerful witch she was, and dedicated to her craft to boot. And even though she did not favor them, her students stood with her proudly. She made mistakes, and let things go that probably should have been reported, but she always did what she thought was right and what was needed. A tabby cat she could become, and use this to her advantage. Like her house she was brave, and always spoke her thoughts, although she sometimes accepted what other people thought. She disliked anyone who took the cowards way. She stood proud among the crowd at the Hogwarts Battle that day. Be like McGonagall children, and stand tall and proud, and know when to offer comfort and when it's okay to show your feelings. For it takes guts to go to one that you have not been nice to, and attempt to offer comfort even if you don't want to.

Sprout was a nice woman, head of Hufflepuff. She liked her plants and greenhouses, tending to them much. Although one might question some of what she taught. For after all, she helped to hide the philosophers stone, and yet she taught the first years all they needed to know. She had a big proud moment, that lasted but a year, when Cedric from her house became a Triwizard champion. And when he died, she mourned his loss, and dedicated herself to fighting Barty's boss. She protected her students from all she could; Umbridge and the Carrows. And when it came time for the final battle, she was not rattled. She went with what she knew, and prepared to go and battle. Here we have a minor moral, of strength and determination. She never backed away from any kind of toil. So follow her, and be determined. You don't have to shine. The dedicated people are most helpful sometimes.

Trelawney was a seer, although she didn't see so well. She saw a lot, and claimed a lot, but hardly did a spell. She liked to drink, a bit too much, and loved predicting doom. The only problem being, the doomed one never died. She did not let this bother her (I think because the sherry). She disdain those who frowned upon her subject on a whole, and correctly predicted that Hermione would walk right back out the door. She put up a face of mystery, believing that was needed, not knowing that her predictions came through her to another person. She never remembered the actual words, or even that it happened. She seemed to like her sherry much for she was often at it. She hardly interacted with anyone at all, but she came out at the battle call. She may have been mostly fake, but that stopped her not at all. She tried to save her favorite student from a werewolf named Fenrir, and though she failed to save her student, Fenrir was knocked unconscious. The moral here is stand real proud, for that is what she did. She didn't stop her tendencies when other people scoffed. And though she seemed absent, and although she was often wrong, the love she had for Lavender was really very strong.

Flitwick was a dueler, although he taught just charms. He was short but fair and proud of it. He liked his students and they liked him, although he had his problems. Poor Luna never got the respect that she should have. He made sure he walked the line with Umbridge, and protected all his students. The only problem he could see was that he trusted Severus. But when the call to arms came, he fought and fought and lived to see another day. He never let his size define him, as his opponents quickly discovered. He killed a few, and fought some more, and only came out a little sore. So here's his message, boys and girls, do not let size fool you. Short people can be dangerous to anyone at all.

Slughorn was a collector, of famous names and such. He enjoyed dropping names at parties and the like. He was decent at potions, thus why he got the post. However, Slughorn had a secret, a secret he wanted kept. For he told Tom about the horcruxes before Tom began to make them. He didn't want this known to others, shame of what he did. But even he was felled to luck and alcohol. He kept running as much as he could, content to hide in shadows of students he had taught. But when it came time to stand and fight he did not back away at all. So, dear children, the lesson here is your past will always catch you. Will you be brave and turn and face it?

Charity Burbage was hardly ever known. Her only crime, for which she died, was loving the muggleborn.


	3. Dursleys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are lessons to be learned from the Dursleys, even if you do not wish to.

Disclaim: still not my characters

Again, not entirely sure how this came out, but I tried to stay as canon to the Dursley's as possible, given what we know.

* * *

Besides the students, and the teachers, there is another group that we have yet to see. The Dursley clan that raised Harry Potter until he was seventeen. While in the beginning, most never knew them, now the story is whole. Everyone knows went on inside of that small home.

Dudley Dursley was the youngest, and possibly the roundest. When he was young he liked to beat up on his cousin. He took his cues from his parents, and always wanted more. He saw the world as just his own game board. He was the top dog, and everyone his minion, and everything that everyone did had to please him. Magic was something to be feared, because his parents said so, but also because he got a tail that had to be removed. But when he was fifteen, he discovered something odd. Nearly being kissed had rattled him quite hard. He had to reevaluate his entire life, and make a conscious effort to actually be nice. For while he was near the dementor, he learned a thing or two. Mostly how his targets felt when he was bullying them. He did not like it, and did not want to be like that horrid thing, and so he chose to be his own person, turn a new leaf. Thus when he left Harry, the parting was rather neutral. The lesson learned is you can change, you are not stuck forever. You can try and patch the wounds that you have made, although you may not be completely successful.

Petunia was a sorry woman, and she even knew it. She was almost always jealous of her younger sister. While her sister had a gift of magic, Petunia sadly lacked it. And when she learned she'd never have it, she badly reacted. Decided she'd be everything that Perfect Lily wasn't. She always cleaned and gossiped, and disdained all those inferior. She also wanted to hurt the person, who had the thing she always wanted, and so she started fighting despite Lily never wanting. She refused to acknowledge that her sister existed, pretending to be an only child. But that only lasted until she found Harry Potter. At this she had two feelings, of anger and confusion. Harry was a reminder that Petunia had a sister, and also a reminder of how she always missed her. And although her first thought was 'Not in my house', she had another thing to think about. For it said that there'd be protection around their house, as long as Harry lived there, and Petunia knew enough to fear the world he came from. And so she had to balance, her family or constant pain, and decided the he could live there. But all the hurt she had, turned to anger at the boy, and so she was not kind to him unlike his parents before. She decided to love her son as much as she was able, so that he would never feel what she felt when Harry got his letter. She did succeed in raising Harry, and protecting her family, but the cost that came was something that she never really wanted. She raised the boy and saw him off, and watched as he grew colder, and she realized that she had wanted something better. She let her jealousy ruin half her life. And there wasn't any way to fix it, as she had consciously made the choice. With her sister dead and her nephew leaving, she blew her last chance at redeeming. Do not let jealousy rule your life, for you'll become it's slave. It's a very vicious monster. In her attempt to distinguish herself, she really made a blunder. For although she claimed her sister to be the freakish one, she felt she had to clean everything, so people wouldn't notice. She was a petty woman, and her jealousy did not help, so children do not be Petunia. It's destructive to all involved.

Vernon Dursley was a muggle, who hadn't know of magic. But he was told when he was married about his new wife's sister. He was a simple man, and he enjoyed the simple things. All he ever wanted was a normal family. But when his nephew came to stay, his normality was challenged. This made him work all the harder to keep up the image. He worked real hard and failed to notice that he was becoming stranger. After all, what kind of normal folk keep kids locked up in cupboards. He decided to ignore the blight that lived inside his house, and thus ignoring anything that happened to young Harry. He did not care that he wasn't fed, or that Harry was bullied by his son. In fact he thought that it was for the best, because freaks aren't anyone. Unfortunately for him, he blamed everything on Harry, instead of actually looking around and seeing the truth around him. He saw what he wanted, and did what he wanted and didn't really care about those beneath him. All in all he was a very nasty fellow. For he clung to his dream life, and got angry when it fractured, and took it out upon the boy who really never asked for it. He never grew up and never learned that everyone has value. All he cared for was the stairs for getting through life higher. So children please, don't be he, don't ignore the life around you. You can have your dreams if you want, but you can't force others to fit them. (Also, normal people do not lock people in their rooms from the outside with lots of locks, and bars are not something that you see on normal houses.)

Marge was Vernon's sister, and shared many of his views, but it may surprise you that he was scared of her too. She also raised bulldogs who were good at guarding things, although the one she kept with her was particularly mean. She knew what she wanted and said what she thought, it doesn't seem like she had control of what she said. She thought herself amazing, and was really rather pissed when other people didn't agree. She took it out on Harry as often as she could, though drinking also seemed to be something else she did. Dudley needed money in order to act nice to her at all, and Petunia really hated Ripper, her nasty, nasty dog. She didn't know of magic, or anything about Harry's parents, and thought that he was being treated better than he should. She had no manners, or didn't care, and enjoyed taunting Harry. But one year, she went too far and Harry didn't like it. He blew her up like a balloon and then he booked it. For she was talking about things she didn't know, and really should have watched her mouth. For if you treat someone bad and keep insulting all they love, they will respond in kind, even if you might be in a more powerful position at the time. Sadly she didn't learn the lesson, as she had her memory erased. Her brother's family learn it though, and kept her far away. Children don't be Marjorie, who was spurned by love and family. Remember that what you say can really come back and hurt you.

On a whole the Dursley would realize in their different ways, that if the hand doesn't feed, the dog will still bite anyway.


	4. Adults of the Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Besides the students of Harry's year, there were the adults who joined the order. They carry lessons to think about as well.

Disclaim: I do not own Harry Potter. Still. Sigh, maybe someday.

Didn't realize that besides being awesome, Kingsley isn't mentioned half as much in the books as he is in fanfiction. So, his moral was kind of hard. Also, I know that there were more people in the order, but if they didn't have much interaction with Harry that I remember.

* * *

We've had the tales of the students, and the teachers of Hogwarts. But we've yet to hear the stories of the adults that were around then.

The best place to start would be the first Harry met, Mrs. Molly Weasley. She had seven kids, and now some grandkids, but that's a bit far ahead. She was the one who told Harry where the platform was. She was a mother, no one can deny, and her heart opened up for Harry that day. She adopted him, in all but name by the year was through. Now this was not a problem, as Harry yearned for what she offered, except she always thought of them as her young children. She closed her eyes to what went on, and prayed that her family would be fine. She didn't want to lose her kids the way she lost her brothers. So when the time came for the fight to begin, she tried to keep them safe as best she could. By telling them no, and sending them home, and not allowing them to do things. She had the best intentions, but despite all she could say, she raised a bunch of fighters who fought no matter what she said. Her family was big, just like her heart, and she tried to keep them together, no matter the cost. At the Battle she was fighting, to protect the students and her kids, but in the end her family suffered, and she felt the loss. And when another taunted her about her recent loss, she took her pent up anger and swiftly ended Bellatrix LeStrange. After all, there is a reason you don't come between a mother and her children.

Arthur Weasley should come next, since Molly came before. He was a nice man, albeit poor. He loved to play with muggle things, although he did not know them, and tried to keep the peace in a house full of madmen. He let an orphan boy, a girl with muggle parents into his home, and tried his best to protect them. He also never let other people's opinion of him matter. And though he tried to keep the peace, he wasn't always successful. But he always got right back up and continued with his work. After all, he loved what he was doing, and that was all he needed. Sure, money may be nice, but they had gotten by, and people's words are really only painful if you listen. So Arthur Weasley went through life, nice to everyone. And didn't care a single bit that his work was frowned upon. And so Arthur was a happy person, as you can also be, when you remember words are only as painful as you let them be.

Sirius Black. Made a lot of mistakes, and didn't have tact. Most times he had the best intentions. Of course there is the time, when he told Snape about the Shack, and that was really dumb of him to do that. He may have been a bully when he was younger, but we never got to see how Sirius Black would be if not for Azkaban. Twelve years in hell is bound to stunt your mental health in some way. So when he escaped he was in a weird state of being old and young. He tried to be there for his godson, as much as he was able, although he sometimes thought that Harry was actually his father. The common string in all these things is that he didn't always think. He jumped right in, and then had to deal with all the repercussions. So remember boys and girls to always think before you act.

Nymphadora Tonks (although you couldn't call her that) was young and hip and out of place in the Order she was at. She had the best intentions, she really wanted to help. She was an auror and a mother before she finally fell. Tonks was loyal, to a fault, not surprising as she was a Hufflepuff. But instead of thinking of her son, she thought about the father. This lead to her death, a sad event for she was very young. And also left a little one without his mum. So even though you shouldn't get between a mother and her child, do remember that your actions can effect others. And loyalty is good and just, but sometimes you need to see, that even if you want to help, the best place for you to be is maybe somewhere else.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was regal. He was strong and brave as well. He did his duty, and fought evil. He even protected the muggle minister. Yes Kingsley Shacklebolt was quite the wizard. He worked real hard, and had high morals, and did as much as he was able. Even if he had to suffer to keep his cover stable. Yes he really did stand up and fight, and accepted being minister. He worked hard to make sure that everything was better. He didn't shrink from his work, or try and move ahead. He tackled all his challenges and then he tackled more. So children be like Kingsley, please, and do what must be done. For although it was not pretty, he never turned tail and ran. He stuck through all the assignments, the boring and the insane, and managed to survive and become the great minister he became. He didn't get there from bribes and lies, but merely for his action. Everybody knew that Kingsley would be the one to walk the walk. So be Kingsley kids, and never drop your standards.

Mundungus Fletcher was a thief. A very, very bad one. And frankly he was just a part of the order to seek his own protection. After all he ran off leave Mad Eye to a lot of Death Eaters. I guess the moral from his tale is don't rely on one who bales.


	5. Other Students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were more students than just in Harry's year. They all lived lives from which our tales arise.

AN: Don't own

* * *

And of course we can't forget those who were of different ages. Harry Potter's friends from school, in different years and houses, or even different countries. They have tales to tell as well, parents inform their children. For Harry's tale was seven years, and included many people.

First should be Ginny Weasley, best known as Harry's wife. It took her long to get there, since at first in front of him she could barely talk. After all, how many people can say that their brother is friends with their hero? So Ginny had high hopes for Hogwarts, of meeting Harry Potter. So it's only fair she kind of wished her brothers had thought to give her warning when they brought him. She avoided him as much as she could, for he was Harry Potter. And only her friend, Tom the Diary, understood what was in her head. The youngest of seven, the only girl, there was always too much pressure. And her friend Tom understood her life in ways no one else did. But lesson one, we learn from her, is not to trust that magic's pure. For Tom her friend was using her to attempt to murder muggleborn. She learned the hard way so you'd learn easier, parents tell their children. Not all magic is good, and looks can be deceiving. Her life got better as time went on, and a happier lesson we have: sometimes, children, dreams do come true, even if the way does not match what you imagined.

From there we go to Fred Weasley, a sad tale for all his family. His favorite thing to do at school was prank those unobservant. Humor was his weapon, and he learned to wield it well. After all, what better way to deal with problems then laughing up a storm? Distract all those from anger so they forget what it was they originally felt. He was dedicated to what he wanted, created pranks with his twin brother to share with the world. He would not let anyone deter him from his path. Not even his mother could get him to hold back. And so he went to fight the battle with almost all his family besides him. He went to fight for it was right, and to not be shown up by his little brother. He forgave his brother Percy, and learned Percy did have humor. Sadly this was all he knew, as a wall decided to kill him. From him we learn that laughter is important in the world.

George Weasley is next, because for the longest time, it was FredandGeorge or GeorgeandFred. His life up to his twin's sad death was nearly identical. And then he was a half a person, missing his other (Fred) half. And had to face the fact that he would never escape that death. For all he'd done he did with Fred, and he even looked exactly like his brother. So his lively hood and mirrors reminded him of all he lost. And here the parents have to pause as the children are now crying. Shh, they say as they hold them close, just keep listening. Once the crying has gone down, the parents continue the tale. George had lost half himself, but didn't let that stop him. He refused to decide that he was done, and give up on all he had. Instead he persevered and became his own man. He never lost the hole he felt where his twin should always be, but over time he built a wall so the hole was not easy to see. That, the parents say to children, is what you should learn. That even if it all seems over, if you're alive you can move on. It might take years, or possibly decades, but George did have his own family. So don't give up when life gets hard. You can survive it.

And now we'll do Percy Weasley, the black sheep of his family. His favorite thing to do in life was boss around anyone. Of course his brothers never listened, and at home there was already a boss, so he let it out all at school when he became the fifth year prefect. He liked things ordered, and making sense, and had just a tiny problem. He began to enjoy his power, and wanted even more. He had lived a life real hard, where all his things were second hand. His family was loving, yes, but loving did not pay any bills. So his power corrupted and he didn't notice, and he split up with his family. And on his own, realized he'd never actually been alone, and so lonely he became. He tried to tell himself that he was right, and soon they'd come his way. Except for one small problem: they were right and he was wrong. After a year of preparing to accept his family back, Percy wasn't able to ask forgiveness just as easily. And then came 'the Year' where everything changed, and he was often worried. His family was on a list of people who were wanted. He had escaped simply because it had been two years since he had been with them. And Percy worried, and worried and worried and stopped caring about his rank. What good was power anyway, if you had no one to be proud of you? Instead he returned, and apologized, and made up with his family. Which was good as just ten minutes more would have cost him Fred's acceptance. Percy learned that power, while good and sometimes needed, was nothing if it came at the cost of all who loved you. Life is very lonely with power and no family. So family comes first, and settle all fights, for you don't want your last word to be one that bites.

Luna Lovegood lived near them, and was blonde and fancy-free. To her the world was beautiful and full of mystery. She lost her mother at age nine, and was tormented for four years at school, but wouldn't let reality crash the beauty she could see. She forgave those who tormented her, and her mother for dying. There were better things to do than dwell on people's failings. Despite how she acted, she was sharp as a tack. After all her house was Ravenclaw, where those who seek knowledge end up at. She stood up for what she believed in, and wasn't afraid of a fight. She was loyal to those loyal to her, and nothing could change that. Here parents pause, for the girl they describe does not appear to fit the lesson. 'She was strong' they tell the children 'stronger than those who came before. How else would someone remain so optimistic no matter the state of the world?'. Life may deal people a bad hand, but it's not the cards that matter. It's how you play the game that determines what happens. So life is hard, but chin up kids! If she was optimistic, so can you.

Fleur Weasley (nee Delacour) was perhaps the odd one out. She met her future in-laws during a dangerous tournament. At first she believed that those younger were by definition inferior, until her sister was rescued by a scrawny boy named Harry. And then she realized she was doing everything she hated, for she was often looked as merely very pretty. Veela blood ran in her veins, and attracted many people. And all those people simply liked what it was that they were seeing. And she had to live in a strange land with stranger people, who looked at her and didn't see her when she was with the man she loved. And she managed it all until the last straw, where some one thought that she didn't love Bill. And she let loose and taught the lesson she had learned early and forgot. Do not judge people by their looks, children, no matter what you think. The true measure of a person is more than just skin deep. Outer scars do not matter, not if you love who is beneath. And everyone is within their right to decide just who they like.

Colin Creevey has a sad tale, bad luck for first and six year. He spent half his first year petrified, for the crime of being born. He liked to take pictures, and had a camera on him always. He looked upon Harry like someone in a desert seeing water. Some might think that Harry should not have been his hero. After all, Colin was muggleborn and thus did not grow up with Harry's story. At first it was just simple awe, that he could see a hero. But after first year it was more than just a passing issue. Harry Potter saved him, Ginny Weasley and the school. At that point he stopped worshiping the hero, and began to watch the boy. He never let the purebloods ever put him down. He knew who he was, and did what he wanted, and tried to set a good example for his brother. Alas at sixteen he went to Hogwarts to fight in his last battle. He knew the risks, and did not let them stop him. He fought for his brother, and because so did Harry Potter. Because in the end Colin saw Harry as a good friend, and his ethical code would not let him stand by to let other people fight the battle. Colin knew he might not come back, but went to Hogwarts anyways. For he knew he could not live with himself if he didn't throw his all in. From Colin, children, please take this; don't you ever settle. Know yourself and push yourself and do what you think is right. For although he died so young, he died the way he wanted: fighting to protect instead of hiding and just waiting.

And now we'll go to Dennis Creevey, Colin's younger brother. Three years younger, and just as happy to know that he was magical. He followed his brother in all that he did, for his brother was his hero. Everything that Colin did Dennis tried to mirror. It wasn't until his fourth year that Colin went where he could not: Colin took his special coin from Dumbeldore's Army and did not tell Dennis he was leaving. So Dennis was left out of the fight that took his brother. And despite his anger and despair at having lost his hero, he soldiered on. For he knew what Colin would have said if Dennis had caught him. Colin fought to make the world a place where Dennis could be happy. So Dennis returned to the wizarding world determined to live his life to the fullest. After all, that's what his brother would have wanted. From Dennis learn to honor those who died to protect your world. He did not want Colin's death to go to waste, and always honored him.

Cho Chang has not had an easy road to wander back and forth. At the end of her fifth year, her boyfriend was murdered. She tried her best to move on, but really couldn't do it. There were no answers for what had happened, and the only witness would not relive it. She accidentally project her feelings onto Harry, and that relationship soon ended. And this is where the lesson lies, parents tell their children. When faced between her best friend, and the boy that she was dating, she showed the world her loyalty to the one who'd always been there. Maybe her friend made a bad mistake, and maybe she had not. But when faced with such dichotomy, she didn't chose based on who she'd like to sleep with. For her she knew that true friends are hard to come by. And she who was a true friend to one to another might not be. So when faced with the decision between friend and love, with the relationship quite new, remember Cho and what she went through before making your decision. Are you doing what you believe, or what you think your significant other might want you to?

Marietta Edgecomb made quite a few mistakes. She went with Cho to the Hog's Head pub, to listen to Cho's new love. And then she agreed to sign a sheet, even though she didn't really want to, for she knew that Cho still needed her, and Marietta would not leave her for anything. She may not have been on Harry's side, but she really cared for Cho. And she payed the price when she had enough, when fear ran rampant at the school. Here's the lesson, boys and girls, that you must take to heart. Make sure before you sign a paper you know what spells are on it.


	6. Ministry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ministry was very good at telling tales. And some of them are even useful, even if they were not meant to be taken so.

AN: Don't own. Madame Bones was written with the help of .planet on Fanfiction

* * *

We've heard the tales of Harry's year, his friends and teachers and adults who cared. We even heard from the Dursley clan, but there are still a few others. The Ministry of Magic, existing as it does, has employed people whose stories can help as well.

Cornelius Fudge was Minister, since Millicent Bagnold retired. And he was forced to understand that he was the Minister since Dumbledore didn't want it. He liked the power, and the prestige, and didn't want to lose it. It made him feel as if he could be important. And yet he knew, deep in his heart, that he was not well equipped. He strove to believe in those who believed in him, but that's no way to lead. So when confronted with a fact that he could not accept, Fudge decided denial and slander was the way to vent. He closed his eyes and closed his ears while shouting all the while, only to discover that his actions were far too costly. To his surprise and horror, he discovered something awful: the truth does not just go away if you try to ignore it. So listen children to the tale of Ex-Minister Cornelius Fudge. You can't ignore that which you do not want to believe in. It cost him his job, as well as his power, to deny everything before him. He should have at least tried to prove the stories were untrue, instead of relying upon the news to do it for him. The media is a tricky thing, I feel I must inform you. For they are only on your side as long as you can entertain them. The minute that it becomes better for them to scorn you, they'll turn around and maul you.

Amelia Bones was a woman in a field that was often dominated by men. She didn't let that stop her, she simply forged ahead. She had lost her mother and her father to Voldemort in his first rise, as well as her brother Edgar and his entire family to the Death Eaters. She refused to ignore what she could see before her, and stayed principled in a ministry of corruption. She worked within the laws, and with everything she had, to make sure that only those who deserved it were forced to face the Wizengamot. And even when corruption showed, she refused to let it meddle with the enforcement of the law. After all justice is itself unbiased, so why should those enacting it be so? She believed, dear children, in being just and fair. She was unafraid to stand and fight for what she regarded to be true, even though she was among the first to fall after Voldemort was viewed. And even though she lost her life, she didn't ever stop her fight. So even if it appears that there is no way you can win, do not just accept defeat and stand aside children. You should always fight for what you believe is right, and even if no one else agrees you can take pride in being true to you. 

Rufus Scrimgeour was the Minister right after Fudge had fallen, and had to fight a war that the Ministry was ill prepared to fight in. He knew the reason Fudge fell was because Fudge pretended all was well, and determined he would be seen as taking a stand against the Dark Lord. But instead of focusing on the issues at hand, he worried about how the media showed the Ministry acting. He pushed to make it seem like everyone was safe, but didn't actually do anything to make that really happen. He arrested Stan to show the world that he was willing to arrest people, but the person he arrested was not actually himself a danger. Scrimgeour also spent far too much time talking to Harry, wanting to use the boy to boost morale instead of finding Death Eaters. Scrimgeour did not survive to see the end of the second wizard war. Instead I hope you learn the lesson he didn't learn. Children learn from history, from mistakes of those before you. After all, if you fail to learn from those mistakes, you will probably make them. Yes Scrimgeour, unlike Fudge, did not deny that Voldemort was back. However he did not move to make the Ministry a safe place Voldemort could not get. Instead he followed Fudge's lead and relied upon the media to distract people from that fact. So don't repeat the mistakes of those that have come before, for the consequences may well be much worse for you.

Barty Crouch Sr. made mistakes. He was dedicated to fighting against those who had gone dark, but would often match the tactics with which the Dark Lord fought. He wanted everyone who might even vaguely be dark in Azkaban. This lead to at least one wizard being locked away who shouldn't have been. He also chose to hold his career above his son, although the path his son followed is not entirely his fault. The second mistake he made was by far the one most costly. He broke his son out of Azkaban simply because his wife had begged it of him. He knew his son was dangerous but he did not hesitate at all. And then he quickly placed his son under the Imperius. And senior became a person he was not proud of. He used dark magic to hide a Death Eater because it was his wife's last request. It was not to last, and Barty fell to his son and the man that junior followed. And he was used to help return the Dark Lord to power. Justice, children, is not one man and his decisions. Just because you stand against a person who is bad, does not mean that you are above the laws yourself. Do not break the laws in place that you agree with. For then you are a hypocrite and no better than those who just break them. Ends do not ever justify the means.

Ludo Bagman is really just a tale of caution. After all his biggest problem was his gambling. He liked to gamble but didn't like it when he had to pay. He attempted to find ways to fix the outcome every time. This, of course, was his mistake for no one likes a cheater. People will remember if you have cheated them of money. In the end it cost him as Bagman had nothing and was on the run. If you bet what you don't have, you'll end up just like him. Also children, do not gamble with the goblins. They do not take too kindly to those people who would rob them.


	7. Dark Lord and (selected) Followers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lessons are learned everywhere. From those who do good, try to do good, accidentally do good, and so on. But no one can tell a story with out the villains, and they themselves can teach you good lessons.
> 
> But no killing for fun. That's not one of the lessons.

AN: I don't own.

I suppose you can't tell a story with only just the heroes. After all, what's a hero without the villain? But even though these people turned, a lesson can still be learned.

Let's start with Fenrir Greyback, a nasty fellow you'd hate to meet. A monster who enjoyed to ruin the lives of those he hated. For him, he viewed lycanthropy as a gift he liked to give. He never found a home in polite society. He was also just one reason why poor Remus had such problems. He took his thrills from hunting those who had angered or annoyed him. He really loved to give to them the curse that was upon him. And even though supposedly a man upon most days, he decided he would rather be a beast. Thus when he fought, he fought as if he was a very wild animal. The taste of human flesh to him was far too appealing. And this, young children, is why you must listen close. Sometimes the monsters might be real, like trolls or even spiders, but other times they can be disguised as simply normal human beings.

Narcissa Malfoy came from a family quite proud. For they were pure and perfect in a down and out world. Indeed, she looked down upon those beneath her station, and married one her family approved to their satisfaction. Eventually she came to learn that there were things she did not care for. And the logic and the reasoning that had been her bread and butter, fell to the wayside as she discovered pride in her own son. Sure she taught him what she knew, and acted all the same. But push come to shove, and Narcissa chose her family over ideals. She learned from watching the Dark Lord return, that she did not agree with pain and suffering, and that was what her family faced despite their proud upbringing. And when she was faced with a hard choice, of truth or simply lying, she took a stand to protect her immediate family. Brave she was to realize, deep within her heart, that family meant more to her than anything she was taught. From the war Narcissa Malfoy learned that pride in a name is not important. After all, if no one survives to carry on the name, what use is the pride that drove people to their graves? Instead, dear children, be proud of those you love and care for. Those accomplishments that they can make will last for longer than a last name will.

Lucius Malfoy was proud and vain. He thought himself superior to almost everyone. He couldn't comprehend that he might just be wrong. He enjoyed the games of politics he played with all his enemies, until he discovered that to the Dark Lord he was merely just a pawn. He had gone his whole life believing that he was at least as useful as a bishop, and then discovered that all his friends would drop him if it was prudent. He was used and left to rot in the awful wizarding jail, a sacrifice the Dark Lord did not care that much about. His friends in the government did nothing to release him, and the master he had served had just abandoned him. It was quite the rude awakening, and one he didn't really comprehend. Instead of learning there and then that his side did not support him, he decided he could right the wrongs and get back in favor with his lord. He played a dangerous game, children, with lives of other people. He gambled what he shouldn't have and lost almost everything important. He caused his son to be tasked with a mission deemed impossible, and struggled very hard that last year to be forgiven. From him, please learn, that the future is not assured. He did discover that his blood did not grant him the immunity he thought. Remember children, even if today is good, tomorrow might be awful.

Bellatrix Lestrange is very insane, but she didn't start out that way. She was at one point at least a child with some sanity. She had a mother, father and two sisters she loved dear, before she became a monster that everyone did fear. For her, family was always important, and as the oldest child she felt a desire to protect it. She was quick to help her sisters when her cousins played a prank, and watched every boy at Hogwarts to try and find a man who might deserve them. She did not care about the way that she would save her two dear sisters, only that they live and be a family together. Alas for her, her middle sister diverged from the path. She turned her back on family for someone unappealing. And this began the mad descent of dear old Bella, who could not handle the fact that her sister had just dropped her. She turned her hurt and need to protect upon her youngest sister, and dedicated herself to showing the other what she had left. The whispers of the Dark Lord were exactly what she wanted to hear, and she began to believe that she could fix everything if she could just show everyone. And when it didn't work, she only tried harder. The result was that she decided that Lord Voldemort was the answer, and with him alive she could still fix her family. Unfortunately for her, his first downfall lead her to Azkaban, and the descent that had started spiraled beyond her control. And when she escaped and joined the Dark Lord again, all she could remember was that he held an answer. He held an answer to her problem, and if she did exactly what he said, her family would be rewarded, or fixed, or something like that. The problem was hazy, but the Dark Lord assured, her problem had definitely been with merely the existence of muggleborn. So when hazy little memories of Andromeda appeared, Bella understood them to mean that so too must her sister's family be destroyed. The story here is of descent into depravity. Bellatrix held onto her beliefs without a care about her health. What started as an honorable thing became inverted in the end, as she lost herself so deep she forgot the reason she had started. If you obsess over a single thing to the extent you lose yourself, the only thing you will accomplish is your absolute destruction.

Peter Pettigrew was nothing, nothing but a coward. He never learned to speak up to those who looked down on him. He thought that power came from being at the top, and did all he could do to remain with the group that held that spot. He found the two loudest boys and stuck with them at Hogwarts, and then discovered that the side he chose was having quite the problem. Those who called him friend had decided to take a stand against a powerful man. And from this decision came long battles and bloody fights. It looked as if the side he chose, while on top of life at Hogwarts, was going to fall beneath the force that was the Dark Lord. Thus he switched his allegiance to the one he thought would keep him safest. Of course from there it all collapsed, and he lost all those who would protect him. He lived his life as a rat, instead of dealing with his fall out. He ran and ran until he found he could run no farther. And at the moment when he found he had nowhere left to go, he realized that his way of life had really kind of screwed him. For everyone called him a coward to his face, and looked down on him and laughed at him and he could do nothing to escape. Instead of stopping and trying to make the life he wanted, he took the easy path, not knowing where it would lead him. So from Pettigrew comes the lesson that despite what you can see, the easy path may not lead to an easy life to live.

Tom Riddle was once a little boy, who grew up unloved and unwanted. And sometimes when he was angry, or sad or very pleased, strange things would occur that no one could explain with fact or reason. This scared all those around him, for they feared this strange power. And so Tom Riddle learned that power was what made the world go round, and he so desired to become the most powerful person around. He used all his abilities to get just what he wanted, and wasn't afraid of what it might cost him. All he cared for was himself and being the most powerful. So when he learned that his abilities were magic, he aspired to have the most powerful magic of everyone. His words were honeyed poison, his facade without a crack. He hid from every person just how far he'd go for power. Now children please, don't be like he who hungered for all power. Wanting more and more and more will one day cause you to fall flat. You will reach beyond the limit that you can safely handle. Tom Riddle wanted power, prestige and no more muggles, but when he achieved what he perceived to be almost what he wanted, he discovered that he could not protect himself. He had built himself a castle, very big and scary, but built it up so hurriedly so he could keep expanding. His castle looked impenetrable the first time one saw it, until upon looking closer you saw the giant gaps he had forgotten. And from his greed came his own downfall, built into his design. So children be careful when you go after what you want, because if you are too greedy and move faster than you ought, you might just find everything collapsing. There are no short cuts that will lead to everything you want. Instead you take the long way, slower as it is, for that will insure that any mistakes are found before they can't be fixed.

At least two lessons can be learned from Tom Marvolo Riddle. The first to take no short cuts to become who you want to be, and the second one less obvious to see. Voldemort discovered there was something that he feared. Voldemort had always known exactly what he'd do, and even with surprises he could work out a plan for how to get there. He never once admitted this to anyone he knew, but to him the scariest thing in the world was the unknown people walked into. He was afraid of what comes next, or what would happen with his death. He didn't know what might go on, or even how to keep his status. And so he went and found a way to try and run from Death itself. But as one can imagine, running really didn't help. So stand and face your fears, children, do not let them control you. And remember there is a cycle here that cannot be broken. You are born and you will live and you will also die, and if you try and fight that cycle then you will have never really lived at all.

And thus the story comes to a close, and children sent off to bed. And as they close their eyes to dream, they think of the lessons they have gleaned. Of heroes and villains, children and adults, witches and wizards, men and women. Of the paths that lead to folly, and the paths that lead to glory. They learn how small decisions can affect the life they live, and settle into dreamland with a determined little grin. And parents close the bedroom doors, and join their children in going to sleep, remembering when they were told the same Hogwarts Fables.


End file.
